musical taste
by mr234scott
Summary: One day, Benson has a talk with Mordecai about his job and how he needs to pick up on the work or he will be fired. After Mordecai leaves that office he will discover his talent. Rated T for tobacco use, swearing, and some sexual content. Pairings MXM and RXE. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. new beginnings

**Hello everyone, as you may have noticed I toke a step out of my realm of writing. I wort some MLP FIM stories, but this is a Regular Show story. As you can tell by the title this will be a Fanfic with music, I do not own any of the songs used in this story (Why should I tell you hear, it will still be labeled on top of each song.) Also, you may notice that I will write this chapter differently (Other than writing it on the upload date) the style, let me know if you like this new way if not I can go back to the original way.**

**-Bensons office-**

Benson says in a somewhat mad tone "Mordecai, I swear, you really need to pick up with your work. I am seriously on the verg of firing you."

Mordecai replies "I'm sorry, its just, I don't know what is up."

Benson says "Listen, what ever IT is, you need to fix it. You have one week Mordecai, ONE, no more than that."

Mordecai nods and walks out, he walks to his room and closes the door. He looked at his phone clock, it read "1:30 p.m" he put his phone away and let out a sigh. He though to himself "_Do I really want to keep this job?_" he then began to sing aloud.

**(OASIS, by: unknown, I do not own this)**

Sing a sad song  
In a lonely place  
Try to put a word in for me  
It's been so long  
Since I found this place  
You better put in two or three  
We as people, are just walking 'round  
Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground  
What we don't see  
Well it can't be real  
What we don't touch we cannot feel

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
And we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away  
We're throwing it all away at the end of the day

If you need it  
Something I can give  
I know I'd help you if I can  
If your honest and you say that you did  
You know that I would give you my hand  
Or a sad song  
In a lonely place  
I'll try to put a word in for you  
Need a shoulder? well if that's the case  
You know there's nothing I wouldn't do

Where we're living in this town  
The sun is coming up and it's going down  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day  
When we cheat and we lie  
Nobody says it's wrong  
So we don't ask why  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day

Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Don't throw it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away

Throwing it all away  
Throwing it all away  
You're throwing it all away at the end of the day

He stopped and looked up and saw Rigby standing there with his jaw to the floor.

Mordecai says "What?"

Rigby replies "That. . .was. . .amazing. Have you considered a singing career?"

With that said it hit him, he should begin a singing career.

Mordecai asks "What instrument can you play?"

Rigby answers "I can play the bass good, why?"

Mordecai asks "What about Eileen?"

Rigby replies "She plays guitar very well, Mordecai, what are you getting at?"

Mordecai says "I need to go to the coffee shop."

**Alright, what do you think of my new writing style. Let me know if you liked the other way I write and I can change it, I don't know if this is bad to do but on January 1st I will begin writing/posting chapters for my next story "A whole new world". And as always, see you later. **


	2. the answer and a name

**Alright, I will maintain the writing style. I will be continuing this story until the 20th, I have to leave my town for Christmas and will not have any time to spare between the 20th and the 31st. Sorry it will be short but hey next chapter, also if I don't post then just wait until the next day.**

**-The coffee shop-**

The bell from the door as the two friends always herd rang, as they went down the stairs they realized there were only a few people there. Mordecai and Rigby walked to their seat when Margaret and Eileen came out.

Margaret says "Hey you two, the usual?"

Mordecai replies "Actually no, I need to ask you Eileen and Rigby something."

Margaret goes to get Eileen and the two return.

Margaret asks "Ok, what is it?"

Mordecai says "Ok, so I know Eileen can play the Guitar well and Rigby can play the Bass well. Margaret, do you know how to play drums?"

Margaret replies "Ya, I was in 2 bands in high school and was the drummer, why?"

Eileen asks "What are you getting at?"

Mordecai answers "Would the 3 of you like to start a band with me?"

Rigby replies "Ya dude, that would be fun."

Eileen says "Wait, why? Margaret and I would have to quit our jobs."

Margaret says "Eileen is right we would-."

Mordecai interrupts "But thats the thing, on average how many producers come here on a week day?"

Eileen answers "About 5 or 6, but when bands play about 10 to 15."

Mordecai says "Thats what we can do, we practice a few songs, go to a few places to play maybe a band battle and a producer my eventually recognize us and we could take off from there."

Margaret says "That is a very good idea, how did you think of this?"

Rigby replies "When I was downstairs playing video games I hear something upstairs. I go up their and Mordecai is singing aloud. He is really good, all differences aside."

Mordecai says "Well that, and Benson is really close to firing me. I do a shit load of work, when he is around something goes wrong and I have to fix it but then I can't get my work done."

Margaret says "Ok, lets do this, but we need a name."

Mordecai asks "How about the Dominators?"

Rigby replies "How about Helicopter Crash?"

Margaret says "I have a good one, what about . . ."

**Ok, this is where I need your help. Send me a few names for a band, I will pick the best one and give a shout out to the user who sent it (and no band names that are in use ex: ACDC, Areosmith, etc.) See you later.**


	3. Need name, or no chapter

**Alright, so when I said "Can't be in use" I really meant that. For example, The Mareville Horror (Sent by StormingGoldberg) is a comic book, I contacted them and they said no. So, when you send me a name, make sure its not in use for ANYTHING. Type it in to your search browser and see if its in use, if you have no idea send it to me and I will look. But PLEASE try to make sure its not in use, I don't want to get in trouble copyright (I have had a story taken down because of it.) See you later. **


	4. the new name and getting fired

**Hello, before I start I just want to say, shout out to "StormingGoldberg" for the name of the band. He gave a few name and I toke the one I liked (and I hope he/she doesn't mind) I changed it a bit but he came up with it. Here we go.**

Margaret asks "What about Hype?"

Mordecai replies "Ya know, thats not a bad name, lets use that."

Rigby says "It sounds really cool."

Eileen questions "It does sound cool, but what about instruments?"

Mordecai answers "Well I have drums Margaret can use, Rigby has a bass and a guitar, and a mic is very cheap now a days."

Eileen asks "Ok, where will we practice?"

Rigby replies "We can start practicing in the garage and when we get some money we can buy a place to practice."

Margaret says "Lets start now, I can asks our boss if we can leave early."

She goes into her bosses office, she comes back out with a smile on her face.

Margaret says "We can take the rest of the day off, its also Friday so we can practice all weekend."

Mordecai thought to himself "_Wow, this is great, a whole weekend with Margaret._"

The 4 walk back to the park and go to the garage, they set up and begin to practice.

**-2 hours later-**

Mordecai says "Alright, we have a song down, lets play together now."

**(Smooth Criminal Alien Ant Farm (I do not own this song))**

Mordecai:

As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom

Annie, are you OK  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could made a salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

After the song ended, the 4 started thinking "This could work."

Mordecai says "That was good you 3, I am proud."

Margaret replies "Thank you, you have a good voice."

Mordecai blushes a little, just then Benson kicks down the door.

Benson yell "THATS IT MORDECAI, I THOUGH I COULD TRUST YOU TO PICK UP ON YOUR WORK BUT NO, YOU COULDN'T, YOU ARE FIRED, GET YOU SHIT AND GET OUT!"

Mordecai starts to walk upstairs to his and Rigby's room, he grabs his cloths and belonging and pack them up. All he had was a duffle bag, and it was not very full. He walks down to the garage.

Mordecai says "Welp, Rigby, you have a room to yourself."

Rigby replies "Dude, I am sorry you got fired, where will you go?"

Eileen asks "Ya, where will you go?"

Margaret says "He can stay with me."

Mordecai thinks to himself "_Wow, this is going great, not shitty job, in a band, and staying at the girls of my dreams house, yes._"

Mordecai questions "Are you sure?"

Margaret answers "Yes, I want to help you, lets go."

She then starts walking home with Mordecai behind her.

**Alright, wow he got fired, but he is staying at Margaret house. How will he do, find out next time in "Musical taste." See you later.**


	5. first night and more practice

**Hello, and welcome back to "musical taste", it has been a long weekend for me and I assume as for you. Well, I don't want to keep everyone waiting, so here we go.**

Mordecai and Margaret arrive at Margarets apartment, they get inside and Mordecai puts his bag by the door.

Mordecai asks "Do you have a guest room?"

Margaret replies "No, you can sleep in my bed with me, if you want?"

Mordecai says "I-I-I um I u-."

Margaret interrupts "Shhhhhh, I don't mind."

Mordecai noods, Margaret giggles and walks to the kitchen. Mordecai sits on the couch and stares at the TV.

Margaret asks "Do you want anything to drink?"

Mordecai answers "I'll take a water."

She grabs 2 waters, she then walks into the living room and hands him his water. She then sits next to him and scoots closer to him and leans her head on his chest, his heart rate starts to beat faster, she feels it and pulls away.

Margaret questions "Are you ok?"

Mordecai replies "What, ok, I'm more than ok, I'm great."

Margaret says "I can tell you are lying."

Mordecai finally gives in and tells her the truth "Ok, I have something you should know. Ever since day one, I have been in love with you. You are always there when I need you and you are so caring and loving. Margaret Smith, I love you with all of my heart."

Margaret sat their in shock by what he had just told her.

Mordecai says "Let me guess, our friendship is jeopardized and you think I'm a creep."

She then looks at him, them it happened, like lightning striking earth. She kissed him, full on the lips. At first he was shocked, then he kissed her back. They kissed for a few minutes before letting go.

Margaret says "I have felt the same way, I love you to Mordecai Quintel."

**-The next day, Coffee shop-**

It was a Saturday and the Coffee shop was closed. Margaret asked her boss if they could practice their and he accepted. They practiced from 6 am to 6 pm, they learned 6 new songs.

Songs learned:**(I don't own any of these songs)** Another one bites the dust: By Queen Spirit in the sky: By Norman Greenbaum Bohemian rhapsody: By Queen Sabotage By: Beastie boys Highway to hell: By AC/DC Survival: By Eminem

After they finished they had a dinner of pizza.

Eileen says "You two make a great douet."

Rigby asks "Ya, how are you two that good?"

Margaret says "Talent I guess."

Mordecai says "Ya, I have been singing to myself for as long as I can remember."

Margaret says "And you are very good honey."

She then kiss's him on the cheek.

Eileen asks "Did you tell him?"

Margaret answers "Well, he kind of told me."

Eileen says "Well I am happy for you two, (yawns) alright I'm going home."

Margaret says "Ya, lets go back home Mordecai. As much as you loved last night I bet you can't wait."

Mordecai says "Ok, see you later Eileen and Rigby."

They walk out of the shop holding hands, thinking about their futures together.

**Alright, sorry for posting this later than usual. Hope everyone liked this chapter and loves this story. 5 more chapters left (I will post the last on saturday) until the end of this story. Again sorry to end this story so early, but hey holidays kill me and mid-terms kill me. Ok, I will see you later.**


	6. the first gig (part 1)

**-6 days later-**

After more practice on the 6 songs they finally got a gig to play, they would play at box on Friday night. The gig was tonight and the 4 were getting their instruments and tuning them. After they where ready, decided the order of the songs, the manager walked to them and told them they were to start.

Another one bites the dust: By Queen

Mordecai:

Steve walks warily down the street,  
with the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
machine guns ready to go  
Are you ready, Are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along,  
without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
and kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat

_[Chorus]_

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
repeating the sound of the beat

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps. The 4 looked at each other then nodded. They began the next song.

Bohemian rhapsody: By Queen

Mordecai and Rigby: Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,

Mordecai: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Mordecai and Rigby:  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mordecai:  
Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sent shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

Mordecai and Rigby:  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico.

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go) Will not let you go.  
(Never, never, never let me go) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh, mama mia, mama mia) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

Mordecai:  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

The crowd once again erupted into a roar of cheers and clapping. The 4 took a 10 minute break and would come back on to play the last 3 songs.

**Alright, yay lyrics my favorite. I will post part 2 later today, but hey ACTUAL SINGING. Ok, theirs nothing new besides 5 more chapters again, like I said part 2 later today. Alright see you later**


	7. the first gig (part 2)

The 4 go back on the stage after the 10 minute interval and where ready to play.

Sabotage By: Beastie Boys

Mordecai: I can't stand it I know you planned it  
I'm gonna set it straight, this watergate  
I can't stand rocking when I'm in here  
Because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear  
So while you sit back and wonder why  
I got this fucking thorn in my side  
Oh my, it's a mirage  
I'm tellin' y'all it's sabotage

So listen up 'cause you can't say nothin'  
You'll shut me down with a push of your button?  
But yo I'm out and I'm gone  
I'll tell you now I keep it on and on

'cause what you see you might not get  
And we can bet so don't you get souped yet  
You're scheming on a thing that's a mirage  
I'm trying to tell you now it's sabotage

Why; our backs are now against the wall  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage  
Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage

I can't stand it, I know you planned it  
But I'm gonna set it straight this watergate  
But I can't stand rockin' when I'm in this place  
Because I feel disgrace because you're all in my face  
But make no mistakes and switch up my channel  
I'm buddy rich when I fly off the handle  
What could it be, it's a mirage  
You're scheming on a thing - that's sabotage

The crowd erupted into cheering and clapping and yelling. They were going crazy, the lights dimmed and they started again.

Highway to hell By: AC/DC

Mordecai: Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey mumma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)  
And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell

They crowd was cheering and clapping, Margaret then got a mic and walked next to Mordecai. Rigby went to the drums and the started.

Survival By: Eminem

Mordecai: Yeah!

Margaret: This is survival of the fittest  
This is do or die  
This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

Mordecai:  
Wasn't ready to be no millionaire, I was ill-prepared  
I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there  
In the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends  
It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fucking acronym  
Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again  
With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end?  
It ain't over 'til I say it's over – enough when I say enough  
Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up  
I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves  
When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivated it  
Weight is up, hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie  
Hold them bitches straighter up, wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff  
Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos  
I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt cause

Margaret: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

Mordecai: I can see the finish line with each line that I finish  
I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post  
And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough  
To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?  
They said I was washed up, and kinda blood-bathed  
I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust  
Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust  
So floor's open if you'd like to discuss  
Top 5 in this motherfucker and if I don't make the cut  
What, like I give a fuck, I'mma light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck  
To the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it  
Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping 'em up  
And if there should ever come a time where my life's in a rut  
And I look like I might just give up, eh might've mistook  
Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, I'm stabbing myself  
With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!  
Cause I just shitted on the mic, and I like getting cut  
I get excited at the sight of my blood, you're in a fight with a nut  
Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win  
Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait  
Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting  
Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut  
It's survival of what?

Margaret: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

Mordecai:  
So get your ideas, stack your ammo  
But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle  
This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit  
Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this  
Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick  
I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit  
Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth  
It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit  
But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do  
Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!  
So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades  
So you better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es  
Cause you'll never take my pride from me  
It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers  
But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to believe  
Cause this is something that I must use to succeed  
And if you don't like me then fuck you!  
Self esteem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof cause trust me  
My skin is too thick and bullet proof to touch me  
I can see why the fuck I disgust you  
I must be allergic to failure cause every time I come close to it  
I just sneeze, but I just go atchoo then achieve!

Margaret: This is survival of the fittest This is do or die This is the winner takes it all  
So take it all

Margaret then grabbed Mordecai and lock her lips with his, he didn't hesitate and accepted it kissing her back. The crowd erupted into cheers, screams, clapping and wolf calling. They separated and looked into each others eyes, Mordecai then swept her off her feet and carried her off stage. The manager walked back stage to talk with them.

The Manager says "Wow, you guys were great. Here is the money I promised you, plus a bit extra."

Mordecai counted the money and his jaw dropped.

Margaret asks "What, is it to little?"

Mordecai replies "Its 4 grand."

Margaret says "Holy shit, thats more than I make in a month."

Eileen says "I know."

Unknown voice "Eh em."

The 4 turn to see a man in a suit with a clean hair cut and strong structure.

Mordecai asks "Who are you?"

Unknown person "I am John, I am a music producer and I would like to make you 4 known. Sure, I have seen 4 friends playing different instruments, but when 2 swap instruments, thats talent. Here it my card, come to the studio if you 4 are interested."

Mordecai takes the card and the man walks off.

Mordecai says "Why didn't I quit my job sooner?"

Rigby says "Ya man, this is awesome. We can be known by more than just twin peaks."

Margaret says "I think we should go tomorrow."

Eileen says "Me to, this is awesome."

Mordecai says "Alright, we can go tomorrow."

**Holy shit, they got asked to be produced. What will happen next, that duet was hard to make but worth it. Alright thats all for today, return tomorrow** **for more. See you later.**


	8. Authors note

**Hey their everyone, just want to let you know some important info. Ok, first off I will be putting this story "Musical taste" up for adoption. I know I know hate me, but I have no time to write 2 stories at a time. I will let you know who owns the story when that time comes. Finally, I have become a beta reader, that's right, I will be able to help you with your stories BEFORE they are publicly available. What you need to do is send me the first chapter of your story, I will view it over, then I will let you know what needs to be improved. After that send me the revised version and I will let you know how you did. That's all for now, as always, see you later.**


End file.
